In the Forests of the Night
by Mystaea
Summary: OoP SPOILERS-The character who died in OoP is greeted by those who wait, and hope remains.
1. Into the mists

I spent all night in tears over OoP, I adore Siri, and it over cause this fat lady ain't singing!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns everything, even if she broke my heart.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark haired man walked through a deep mist. The fog was so thick he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. The last thing he remembered was dueling Bella, then a sharp pain, and nothing. "Hello? Is anyone there? Harry? Dumbledore?"  
  
"Sirius? Is that you?" came a voice from the mist, one that was so painfully familiar Sirius felt his throat close up.   
  
He took a deep breath and managed a breathy whisper, "Prongs?"  
  
"Oh Paddy, what are we going to do with you? Killed by old Bella, well, I suppose it could have been worse." James Potter said sadly, but in a slightly teasing voice.  
  
The mist cleared slowly, and Sirius could see the familiar form of his old friend, his wife Lily at his side. Sirius felt the tears begin to form as he fell to his knees, sobbing, "Gods, James, I'm so sorry, I failed you, I failed you both, failed Harry too_"  
  
"None of that Sirius Black!" Lily scolded. "You had no way of knowing, we decided on that rat ourselves, and that isn't your fault. As for Harry," she trailed off, then knelt directly in front of Sirius and lifted his face so that he was looking her in the eyes. "You broke out of Azkaban for my son. You were there for him for the last two years, when he knew nothing of love or family before that. He Loves You! Without your love and support, he never would have survived this long, and in your name, he will survive this war! Thank you, Sirius Black, for saving my son's soul!" Lily wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his shoulder as James knelt beside her and held them both.  
  
"Lils is right Padfoot. Right now, Harry is safe and alive, and Dumbledore is finally telling him the truths he hid all these years. Right now, it's time for you to rest, lay down your burden and heal a bit. Padfoot, death isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when you die by magic. Lils and I chose to wait here, for you, Remus, and Harry. Maybe if we're lucky, Harry will be kind enough to send Peter to visit before too long. You Padfoot, need to rest and recuperate, before your choosing is upon you."  
  
Sirius tried to protest, but soothing darkness was filling his vision, and he reluctantly did as he was bade, and rested.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, like it? Hate it? Should I continue, or end it here? Should Siri be given a second chance on Earth, or is the price too high?  
  
Please R/R, and be gentle, first fic here on FFnet, all constructive criticisms are gratefully accepted, flames will be used to toast marshmallows this Solstice weekend. 


	2. Choices, choices

Disclaimer: I own nothing, JK Rowling owns everything, even if she broke my heart.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Sirius awoke, the sound of voices was the first thing he noticed.  
  
"So that's Sirius Black? Blimey, he's had it rough. Do you think he'll take the other option?" The voice was unfamiliar, young, and male. For the life of him, Sirius, couldn't place it.  
  
"I think he will. The stubborn git won't accept that it isn't his fault we died, and he is Harry's Godfather. Much as it pains me, I don't think he will leave him alone back there." That voice he knew. James, without a doubt.  
  
"If he does, do you think he'd take a message for me? To Harry? I can't stand how guilty he feels about me. I mean, it really wasn't his fault, it all happened so very fast, there was nothing he could do." the younger voice fretted.  
  
'Diggory,' Sirius thought. He opened his eyes and said, "Cedric, if you want me to, I'll tell him, but I can tell you, it isn't that easy."  
  
"Awake then Padfoot? I guess I don't have to introduce Mr. Diggory then," James said with amusement.  
  
"No, you don't. I really do appreciate the sentiment, Cedric, and Harry will too, but guilt for a death you think you caused is very hard to let go of." Sirius sighed and stroked back his hair, looking around. He saw a small house, with big open doorways and light airy windows. All the furniture was old and comfortable, like the couch he was lying on. "So, Prongs old friend, do I get answers now? Or at least a few questions?"  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to let you know a few things. Fairly soon, an, examiner I guess you'd call him, will be by to give you options and hear your choice. Most people take one of three options. Option one, go into the Light, go to Heaven. Option two, wait here for your loved ones. Option three, be reborn on Earth. Then you get the tricky options." James looked away at this last statement, and Sirius was surprised to see the sheen of tears in his eyes. "When the examiner came to us, he told us about Harry's wand, about Prioi Incantatum, and the rebirth of Voldemort. If we had done anything but wait here, Harry would have been alone that night, and without us he might not have escaped. They tell you everything they know, before you are allowed to choose Padfoot, and I suggest you listen carefully."  
  
"So, what's the other option?" Sirius demanded. "I understand your decision, and I respect it, but if there's another way-" he trailed off.  
  
"There is." Lily said. "It's different for many, but the usual choice is to go back as a bonded spirit guide. You would take the form of Harry's potential Animagus form, but you could never tell him who you are, though you might be able to get dispensation to tell Moony."  
  
"Yeah, if you beg hard enough, it's amazing what they let you get away with!" James enthused. He looked slyly at Sirius and smirked, "Bet you were surprised to see me when those Dementors attacked and Harry unveiled his Patronus."  
  
"That was you!?!? Really you?!?!" Sirius boggled.  
  
"Yes, really me. When Harry started working on his Patronus, I went to them and begged. Lily was just mad that she couldn't go too- OW! Lils what was that for!" James whined.  
  
"Gloating! Now, back to the subject at hand, You would be Earthbound for the remainder of Harry's life, and you would be stuck in animal form for the most part. You would be able to move from place to place at the speed of thought, and you would be immune to most magic. Only magic specifically designed for spirits and ghosts would effect you. You also could speak to Harry in his dreams, again, with dispensation Remus as well. This would be useful in that you could guard his dreams too, protect him from Voldemort." Lily finished.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Potter, you always make the explanations phase of my discussion so much simpler," a dry amused female voice said.  
  
"Examiner! We weren't expecting you so soon! Please, come in, sit down!" Lily bustled about, making the newcomer welcome as Sirius studied her. She looked like a kindly old grandmother, with long white hair, a simple white robe, and a silver necklace with a triple moon symbol he well remembered. It was the same symbol that James's mother wore, the sigil of the threefold Goddess.  
  
"So, the pagans were right?" Sirius asked wryly.  
  
"Oh no, well, sort of. You see, no one mind can encompass the vastness of Deity, so once you're here, before you go to the Light and encounter Deity directly, we use references you are familiar with." she explained gently. "However, getting back to the purpose for my visit, yes, you have the choices Lily outlined. However, there are some things you should know. If you go, you may communicate with Remus Lupin, that will be your choice and your prerogative. However, in your case, you have a split assignment. If you choose to return, in penance for the way you treated him as a boy, you will also Guide and protect Severus Snape. No," she raised a hand forestalling his objection, " take it or leave it. James would have had the same deal. Immaturity is no defense, as your own Godson acknowledged. If you go, you cannot prank, joke, taunt or tease Severus Snape in any way. One slipup, and back here you come. Permanently. No progressing, rebirth as an option if you're truly contrite in about a hundred years. You can remain here, you can choose rebirth, or join the Light. To be perfectly honest, we have no reasons for you to take these options. Any decision you make is your own. So what say you, Sirius Black? What do you choose?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, love it? Hate it? Tell me please? Should I keep going, or should Siri another option? Cheers!   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really helps me keep going! 


	3. Decisions

I've had a question from some people why Siri didn't have the option to return as a ghost. Well, that's one of the rarer options, since that person conceivably will never get a chance to progress to Rebirth or the Light. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all, just my plots…  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Please, like there is a choice? I have to go back. James, Lily, you understand, don't you?" Sirius looked to his friends. He steeled himself visibly, then asked, "About this Snape thing, what exactly would I have to do? And how will I know the things I need to know to guide Harry?"  
  
"Well, to answer the second question first, you will just know. Sometimes you'll know things without understanding them, such as Harry can't go to Hogsmeade on a certain day, or Severus cannot attend classes on another. Sometimes you will know a bad thing MUST happen, to Harry or to Severus, and sometimes you will know you must give one or both of them strength and comfort. At least once you will be faced with the situation that one or both will be captured, and you can do nothing to free them. You will be able to sooth them, comfort them, even help keep them alive and sane, but not free them. You will be expected to treat Severus the same as you treat Harry. Any violation, and you WILL be brought back, without accomplishing the rule breaking. The moment you begin to act upon it, you will disappear there and reappear here. Have I made myself plain?" the Examiner asked sternly  
  
Sirius felt sick. In order to go back, he not only potentially had to watch his Godson be tortured, he's have to treat Snape the same way as Harry? He thought about it, and thought about the misery that Snape had given him. Then he thought about Harry, and Remus. He knew they were suffering too. And after all, hadn't he always said he'd do anything for Harry? This was put up or shut up time. "Do I have to leave Remus prisoner if he's caught too?" he asked softly.  
  
"He isn't your charge, so sometimes you won't know, and other times, you simply won't have the power to save him. Nonetheless, anything you can do, you will be allowed to do." she said calmly.  
  
"Right then, what are we waiting for?" Sirius asked, with false heartiness.  
  
"Nothing." Then the world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Number 4 Privet Drive, the 15 yr old wizard known as Harry Potter was lost in the world of dreams, always an unpleasant thing with Voldemort on the loose.  
  
Harry was walking through a house, one he had never seen before. 'Hmm, looks like Voldemort found a new headquarters again,' he thought darkly. He was very frustrated that nothing he saw was useful, since they never knew what was real and what was planted, and he couldn't even manage to block the stupid dreams.  
  
He walked into a large, dark room, and saw Voldemort holding court to his Death Eaters in full regalia. "Tonight, we will attack Hogsmeade, and burn it to the ground. Hamby! What progress have you made on penetrating the shields surrounding the Potter boy's house?" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"We've tracked down the spell we believe Dumbledore used Sire. There is no specific counter but I believe we are close to finding a solution." the man said respectfully.  
  
Suddenly, the landscape around Harry shifted and turned into a thick grey mist. 'Hmm, this is new,' he pondered. Suddenly , an figure loomed in the fog.  
  
"Hey kiddo," he said quietly.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Forgotten me already? I'm hurt!" the man said in a joking tone. He raised a hand and a small sphere of light appeared.  
  
Harry stared in shock at the tall, lanky form of his Godfather. "No, it's not you, this isn't real, this is another trick…"  
  
"Harry, it's me, ask me anything, something nobody could know," Sirius urged gently.  
  
"Okay, what's the first think you said to me in person last summer?" Harry demanded.  
  
Sirius laughed heartily then said, "Hi Harry, I see you've met my mother!"  
  
"Oh God, Sirius!" Harry threw himself at his Godfather, hugging him within an inch of his life. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," he mumbled, tears starting to flow.  
  
"Harry, kid, hold up there. My being dead is not your fault. That's Bella's fault, evil bitch. She killed me, not you. You tried to save me, and I love you for that. I'll wring your neck if you ever try a stunt like that again, but I understand. Oh, and Cedric Diggory says hi, and PLEASE stop feeling guilty about him too? The poor kid is spending half his afterlife worrying about you worrying about him!" Sirius teased gently.  
  
Big emerald eyes filled with tears met blue ones, and Harry trembling asked, "Cedric was there? He doesn't hate me?"  
  
"No Harry, he doesn't. He liked you, from what I could tell. He was pretty anxious that if I got permission to come see you, I tell you that."  
  
"Permission? How long are you here for, then," Harry asked, sadness filling his eyes.  
  
"Well, about that. I kinda made a deal. I'll be here, to stand in your dreams as often as I can, and when you die, I'll go with you to the next place, which I can't tell you much about. The only thing is, I have someone else I need to try to take care of too, but I can back and forth at the speed of thought. It's the only way they'd let me take care of you," Sirius said softly.  
  
Harry gulped back more tears, and said bravely, "I understand. Hey, at least this way, I'll get you here, with me almost all the time."  
  
"That you will. And for when you're awake, I have another special friend going to visit you too. You'll know him when you see him, and I want you to do as he says. For me?" Sirius asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yes, I promise. Sirius, I'd do anything you asked, don't you know that?" Harry asked brokenly.  
  
"Oh Harry," Sirius gathered Harry up in a tighter hug as they both cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin sighed, and walked out of the library at 12 Grimmand Place. He truly hated the house his oldest friend had grown up in. He stretched and contemplated sleep for the millionth time, but even the sight of the early morning sunshine couldn't convince his tire mind to sleep. He had barely slept since that awful night.  
  
He smirked when he passed the charred spot where Mrs. Black's portrait had stood. Last night she had woken when Tonks was mourning Sirius, and she just HAD to gloat. Well, ten incendious charms later, she wasn't gloating anymore. He had hated that harpy for what she had done to Sirius. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck raised, and he could feel some weird energy flood the house.  
  
~Wow, the old bitch really ticked someone off!~ a very familiar, very impressed voice said in Remus's head.  
  
He whipped his head around and nearly fell on his but when he found a huge Siberian tiger standing next to him, looking at the scorch mark.  
  
~Aw Moony, didn't you miss me?~ came that same familiar voice.  
  
"Sirius!?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, I know, evil cliffy, but short chapters make for more frequent updates. Please R/R! Should Siri visit Snape in dream, or flesh? Opinions sincerely appreciated! Cheers! 


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4  
  
~What Moony, you look like you've seen a ghost?~ the white tiger teased.  
  
"You, but, veil, dead, YOU'RE A BLOODY GRIM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AS A TIGER?!?!?!??" Remus sputtered indignantly.  
  
The tiger fell over on it's side, panting, and it took Remus a few moments to realize the bloody prat was LAUGHING at him. Remus smacked him on his head and scolded, "Dammit Paddy, it's not funny!"  
  
`No, not funny,~ the mental voice wheezed. ~It's bloody hysterical!~ The tiger collapsed again.  
  
Remus threw up his hands and walked into his rooms. A few minutes later a much calmer Sirius followed.  
  
"So, not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what the hell is this then?" Remus questioned archly.  
  
~Blame Harry, when I was allowed to come back, they said I had to take his future Animagus form. He can't know it's me Moony, at least not during the day. At night, when he sleeps, I can stand in his dreams, protect him from Voldemort, you know? At least it will buy Snape time to teach him to protect himself. And there was a price.~ the tiger said solemnly.  
  
"What price?" Remus queried.  
  
~Let me tell you Moony, it was almost enough to make me not come back. I very nearly decided, bugger this, I'll wait here, hang out with Prongs and Lily.~ he said in a depressed tone.  
  
Now Remus was getting worried. What price could possibly be high enough to make Sirius consider not returning to his beloved Godson? "So what was it?" he demanded. "Did you have to stay on Earth for the rest of eternity? Go to hell after Harry dies? What?!?!"  
  
~Nothing so pleasant. I'm a spirit guide, they tell me. Watch, help, dispense wisdom and all, right?~  
  
"Among other things. The legends say that in times of trouble, spirit guides have stood by and done nothing as well." Remus said slowly.  
  
~That's true. They've told me that there will come a time when my charges will be captured, maybe separately, maybe at the same time, and all I can do is WATCH.~ Sirius growled.  
  
"Charges? As in more than one?" Remus asked slowly.  
  
~Yeah, that's the punishment. I have a second charge, that I have to treat PRECISELY the same as I treat Harry, or they'll yank me back so fast my head will spin.~ he tiger said glumly.  
  
"That's the punishment? Who could it possibly be?" Remus asked in bewilderment.  
  
~Severus Snape.~  
  
The werewolf looked at the tiger, who looked like he wanted to cough up a hairball just saying the name. Then he walked over to his bed, lay down, and commenced laughing hysterically until his stomach hurt and his face was covered in tears.  
  
~Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, it's a regular riot.~ Sirius grumbled as Remus started laughing again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So let me get this straight, Harry and Severus will see the tiger, and not know it's you, but you can appear in their dreams in either form, and you get spontaneous knowledge to help them out, and a few weird powers that will help you out, but you never know when, and if you screw this up, you're stuck in Limbo for a hundred year. Do I have the basics?" Remus questioned.  
  
~Yep, the life and times of a spirit guide.~ he grumbled.  
  
"Ok, how come I get to know?" he demanded.  
  
~Because I asked nicely? And they like you better? Really, they even said James would have had the same restrictions if he had come back too, but he had better reasons for staying behind.~  
  
"I would guess he'd have to. Prongs always was a stubborn one, and towards the end, he did feel quite sorry about the whole affair. How are you going to appear to Severus? Get the whole thing started?" he wondered aloud.  
  
~I haven't the foggiest. I started out with a dream last night for Harry, as me not the tiger. Snape's more difficult. If I show up as a tiger in the flesh, I'm liable to get hexed. If I go to his dreams as me, he'll become the first dreamer in history to figure out how to cast a hex in the astral plane. If I show up as a tiger, he likely will just think it's a dream.~ he grumbled.  
  
"I have an idea," Remus said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Albus, I tell you, there's a Siberian tiger in the Forbidden Forest!" Severus ranted.  
  
"Well, I don't honestly see how such a beast would come to be there. You say it saved you?" Albus questioned.  
  
"Yes! I was an inch from becoming Acromantula food, and the thing jumped in, grabbed my robe in it's teeth, and the next thing I knew I was by Hagrid's hut and the thing had vanished!" Snape yelled as he pulled at his hair distracted. "I've been seeing flashes of white following me whenever I leave the castle, but I never thought it would be something like this!?!"  
  
"A moment Severus, everywhere you go? Even London?" Albus asked sharply.  
  
"Everywhere. It's been nerve-wracking. I even saw the thing at HQ!" he moaned.  
  
"Well then, I know precisely what this is! You should be honored!" Albus said happily  
  
"Honored? I'm being stalked by a tiger!" he yelled.  
  
"No, my dear boy. You have a spirit guide, or spirit guardian. They most commonly appear to persons of great important, who happen to need a good deal of protection. In addition, I believe this means your potential Animagus form is a tiger. Perhaps not Siberian, but a tiger. Most spirit guides are a white animal of the appropriate species." he said solemnly.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Snape asked suspiciously.  
  
"Simple my boy. As Headmaster I have access to a number of journals, and among them are the journals of the Founders. To Salazar Slytherin's jealousy and disgust, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had spirit guides. Slytherin and Hufflepuff never did. Now, Helga Hufflepuff didn't mind not being singled out like that, but to Slytherin-" Albus trailed off.  
  
Bleakly, Snape finished, "To Slytherin it was a sign that he was lesser than Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. So that is what precipitated the split. I always thought it occurred faster than a mere ideological dispute could account for." he murmured.  
  
"Precisely. Though I won't deny it troubles me that you have one now, of all times. I fear this is an honor and a burden I would not have wished upon you." Dumbledore said gravely. The two men sat in silence contemplating what they had learned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how am I doing? R/R! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to get chapters out quickly 


End file.
